Kenshin Yagami (Spirit)
:"A cold visage reveals all truths of this world." - Illuminate Void Yagami no Kenshin (夜神の謙信, lit. "Modest Truth of the Night God"), also known as Kenshin Yagami is a Zanpakutou Spirit, that has appeared numerous times throughout Soul Society's history. Although a spirit he has grown considerably throughout the centuries becoming his own entity. It is unknown how he came to be, though its assumed that he was released prior to the death of his Shinigami many centuries ago. For unknown reasons he infiltrated Soul Society multiple times, each under a different guise, and has yet to claim another Shinigami as his partner. His true motivations remain unclear, however his initial guise was that of that young upstart soul hailing from the Rukongai Districts, going by the name of Naito Ozuki. He entered the Academy demonstrating a great deal of potential in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat, and was known to be rather rebellious. Shortly after "Ozuki" mysteriously disappeared, believed to have been killed in a patrol by Hollows. Half a century later he would resurface in Soul Society, this time under the guise of Imagawa Ryoshun, a powerful noble, climbing his way to the top, eventually achieving unprecedented political power. "Ryoshun" was supposedly assassinated, yet his legacy still lives on to this day. He has once again resurfaced under the guise of Kenshin Yagami, becoming a member of the Royal Guard, and leading the Covert Ops Unit of the Shinsengumi. Appearance Yagami no Kenshin appears as a tall, broad-shouldered man with a lithe frame. He has long shoulder-length raven black hair, tied into a pony-tail at the base of his skull, with two distinct bangs parted at the top of his forehead. His most distinct feature are his deep lavender eyes, and effeminate appearance. Amongst the Shinigami he has developed quite a fearsome reputation yet his appearance is not the most intimidating, aside from the intensity of his eyes. He appears rather handsome, to the point that its beyond belief, something Unohana Retsu pointed out when she first met him, of which she reminds him of to this day. Prior to becoming a Captain and subsequently a Squad Leader of the Shinsengumi, Kenshin normally wore the standard dress of a Shinigami the Shihakushō, although the kosode and hakama are a dark and pale lavender respectively. As a Captain of the Shinsengumi Kenshin dons the light blue haori, and can be seen wearing it almost exclusively over his uniform. Personality Yagami no Kenshin is truly an enigma. A master beguiler, it is supremely difficult to determine his real personality. However there are a number of traits that can be attributed to him, given his ability to maintain this disguises, and the subtle yet similar characteristics all of his persona's maintain. Above all, he is patient, not only with himself but to others as well. He can be known to fade into the background, quietly watching and observing those around him. Even in converstation he'll nod and interject when appropiate, but he is always patiently learning the mannerisms, characteristics, and motives of those around him. After which he'll carefully construct the most appropiate persona for which to interact with them as necessary. This trait has allowed him to gauge the reactions and respond appropiately to the people around him, letting their assumptions, and perceptions become truth. If others are too blind to see the reality before their eyes, then he is quite content to let them continue on living in that illusionary world. Ruthlessness is another characteristic attributed to him. He is willing to use whatever means necessary to complete his objective without any regard to moral ethics. Although he does not take any pleasure from his actions he will kill as necessary, even those who were supposedly allies or superiors. He will cut them down without hesitation, but only if it is necessary. He is determined, dedicated, and willing to go through great lengths to complete whatever objective he has. Evident by the fact that he has infiltrated Soul Society three times, it is apparent he has some goal or ambition he wishes to accomplish. As Kenshin Yagami, his fellow Shinigami are no less impressed, perhaps even fearful of his determination, regardless of apparent personal risk. Few have been able to decipher why he does what he does, but they are all thankful that he has sided with Soul Society all the same. As such Kenshin can be rather pragmatic, and at times nihilistic given the nature of his Zanpakutou. Even with all of his power, Kenshin is still very much a slave to the memories of those around, of which, shape and manipulate his own personality. He refers to human emotion as vagaries of perception, often quoting such when conversing with others, most of which of finds are irrevocably deluded. As a being that has lived for centuries, perhaps even longer, Kenshin finds human life, irrelevant. People live and die, and as much as things change, they remain the same. Good and evil are ultimately meaningless concepts. He does not deny the powers that arise from powerful emotions and their affects on spiritual energy, however aside from such rare occurances, they are ultimately inconsequential. History Not Yet Revealed. 'First Infiltration into Soul Society as Naito Ozuki' Naito Ozuki: 'Ozuki first appeared before Soul Society as a wandering spirit in Rukongai. He was scouted for his impressive spiritual power and tested into the academy on his first try. As a student he was an impressive student academically, although he was quite rebellious against the instructors. He was reckless, loud and overbearing, but in general had an easy-going, humorous, and witty personality. He could be seen with a constant smirk on his face, indicating his confident nature, and tended to make lewd comments to tease his friends, and unrattle his opponents. However he held a thirst for battle, that naturally landed him in the 11th Division, where he was apparently right at home. He increased his swordsmanship to great levels, however he tragically met his end during a routine patrol. The entire unit was slaughtered, except for one survivor who was and forever has been delirious, and mentally unstable. 'Second Infiltration into Soul Society as Ryoshun Imagawa Imagawa Ryōshun: 'A century later, Vialatus would once again enter Soul Society. It is rumored that Ryōshun entered the academy excelling in all fields, and was an exceptional student. He is widely regarded as one of Soul Society's greatest strategic commanders. Ryōshun was calm, polite and soft-spoken, despite the fact that his voice sounded like ash churning through gravel, he was quite impressionable. Possessed by a regal bearing, he commanded the respect of his subordinates, and those around him by his mere presence. His eyes shone with the age of a seasoned warrior, and his face perpetually set in solemn expression. He was remarkably intelligent, having knowledge of a variety of subjects, relating from history, to current events in contemporary times, as well as philosophy. He was very fond of tea ceremonies, and enjoyed painting. According to Soul Society he first appeared in over four centuries ago, climbing the ladder both politically and militarily within Soul Society. His rise to fame was the result of exposing several factions within the Central 46 led by key political figures Fujiwara Shunzei and Tachibana Kimiyori for corruption and treason. During the course of this investigation he was able to secure a large following of allies, and upon their execution secured his place as a noble. Although he lacked the strength of a captain his extensive knowledge of strategy and tactics made him the Lieutenant of the 1st Division and trusted advisor to Yamamoto. His intelligence and political clout would continue to expand, eventually earning him a seat in the Central 46. His time though would come to an end, when he was assassinated by the remnants of Fujiwara and Tachibana noble families. However before his death, he left a series of clues that led one Chojiro Sasakibe - an aspiring seated officer at the time, to uncover the plot and bring the families to justice, which led to his eventual position as Lieutenant of the 1st Division, following in the footsteps of this once great leader. 'Last Infiltration into Soul Society as Kenshin Yagami After Imagawa Ryoshun "died", Yagami no Kenshin left Soul Society, disappearing for a the next few centuries. Approximately half a century ago, Yagami no Kenshin appeared once again in Soul Society as a student at the academy under the guise of Kenshin Yagami. He was average, neither great nor poor, and really didnt stand out. Before he joined the 5th Division, he was just another faceless Shinigami with some degree of promise. Synopsis *'Bleach: Phantasmagoria' *'Modest Truth of the Night God Vs Colorless World' - Mission: Intercept and engage Haru Nakamaru. (COMPLETED) *'The Start of War?! Battle Between the Reapers and the Immortals.' - Mission: Track Haru, and obtain latchkey. (COMPLETED) *'The Swan and the Hunter' - Mission: Investigate Hiroya Ginkarei. (IN PROGRESS) Powers & Abilities Immense Spiritual Power: As the former Captain of the 2nd Division, and a powerful Zanpakutou spirit in his own right, Yagami no Kenshin's spiritual power is immensely high, staggering even compared to other Captains with similar levels of power. Yet his spiritual energy is rather unique, in that unlike others which often crush or inspire despair into their opponents, Yagami no Kenshin's is described as "like the calm before the storm". Since he has become a member of the Shisengumi, he has learned and mastered a great deal of control over his spiritual power, augmenting his physical attributes, and enhancing his ability to regulate his energy expenditure during combat, conserving every ounce of power when necessary. He is able to fight for prolonged periods of time, and quickly hide his presence whenever necessary in or out of battle. Yagami's spiritual energy is white in color. Whenever he releases his spiritual it forms a large sphere around him reminiscent of a white blazing sun. Immense Strength: Yagami no Kenshin is deceptively strong given his build, able to cause massive wide area destruction, capable of collapsing an entire building with a single strike. This is due to the immense level of control he has over his spiritual energy, by channeling it throughout his body, releasing it in explosive bursts upon impact. Extended use of this ability has allowed him to perfect its energy expenditure and steadily increase his reserves. Enhanced Durability: Shinigami are known for their ability to withstand otherwise lethal blows for a human yet still continue fighting. Yagami no Kenshin has demonstrated this to levels beyond his peers, suffering multiple blows that would fell Shinigami several times over yet still continue fighting. The source of this ability seems to stem from Yagami no Kenshin's incrediable willpower and determination. Enhanced Speed: As a former member Commander of the Onmitsukido, Kenshin has trained his speed to incredible levels, a necessity given his mastery of assassination techniques. He is an exceptionally agile fighter, using it to his advantage, and when combined with his mastery of Shunpo allows him to fight hordes of opponents single-handedly. Expert Hand-to-hand Combatant: The extreme dedication Yagami no Kenshin has taken to master his swordsmanship, demands that other lesser skills suffer. Yagami no Kenshin is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, however his true skill lies in the art of swordsmanship. Yagami no Kenshin prefers hit-and-run tactics, preferring the use of his assassination techniques if he uses his hand-to-hand combat techniques. Shunpo Master: Yagami no Kenshin took great interest in mastering this art, even though his natural speed was more than enough to keep up with those of equal level, by mastering their art, he believed that not only could he discern its weaknesses, he would undoubtably overcome his own. Over the centuries, Yagami no Kenshin has practiced this skill learning from accomplished masters of the art under various guises, that he has become one of its foremost masters, having perfected all of the techniques of Shunpo. His skill while great is on par with other practitioners such as Byakuya. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). *'Utsusemi' (空蝉; Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihou. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving at least one tangible after-image behind. With Yagami no Kenshin's speed he has expanded this technique to create multiple after-images during his movements. *'Bakushukuchi' (漠宿智, "Exploding, Contracting Earth"): An evolution of the technique Shunpo. It allows for more flexible movement than Shunpo, by allowing Kenshin to remain in motion even while attacking. One of the weaknesses with Shunpo was that while its focus was speed and moving from one point to another, the movement inevitably ends, before an attack is made. By maintaing this movement, Kenshin is capable of his trademark omni-directional attacks. This technique supposedly took Kenshin nearly two centuries to master, indicating the its extreme difficulty. Master Assassin: As the former Commander-in-Chief of the Onmitsukidō, Yagami no Kenshin acquired great skill and knowledge in the art of stealth combat. He is intimately familiar with the anatomy of humans, and spiritual entities. Even before he became apart of the Onmitsukidō, Yagami no Kenshin was an accomplished assassin, as he was able to hide his spiritual power, often disappearing for centuries at a time. Given his abilities, he can remain undetected from even the most perceptive of combatants. Yagami no Kenshin has also developed a number of assassination techniques making him one of Soul Society's foremost masters of the art. *'Ansatsuhō - Higurashi' (暗殺蜩, lit. "Assassination Method - Cicada"): A technique based around Yagami no Kenshin's "Sezokuteki Kuusou". In the brief instant that an opponent ignores his existence, he uses a variation of the Shunpo step method to fade into darkness, as he lowers his spiritual energy. The technique erases his presence both spiritually and physically, making him utterly silent and invisible while its in effect. Furthermore while in effect he can move through areas of darkness, in a manner similar to teleportation, making it a highly efficient infiltration and stealth based technique. But for all of its power, the technique has some restrictions. It can only be initiated while in an area of darkness or at night, and secondly in order to attack he must "break out" of the technique. Using this technique Yagami no Kenshin has been able to move virtually undetected for centuries. *'Ansatsuhō - Kabuto' (暗殺兜, lit. "Assassination Method - Rhinoceros beetle"): A variant of the "Higurashi", it is instead based around "Mugen Kuusou". A highly advanced technique that takes advantage of his ability to "read" and determine the strengths and weaknesses of any power or ability. While in motion Yagami no Kenshin enters a sort of trance, as his mind makes inumerable calculations, allowing him to instinctively know exactly how he should move or defend against the attack. Due to the complexities of this attack it is best used as a defensive maneuver, and only against physical attacks or attacks he wouldnt ordinarily be able to react to, such those from opponents who are faster than him (however rare that is). This technique would be used more often were it not for the tremendous drain on his energy reserves. Using it more than twice in any given encounter will fatigue Yagami no Kenshin, any more and he will likely be incapable of fighting for the duration of the encounter. *'Ansatsuhō - Sasori' (暗殺雀蜂, lit. "Assassination Method - Scorpion"): A high level assassination technique based on "Sezokuteki Kuusou", wherein Yagami no Kenshin uses Shunpo to create a series of after-images mimicking his movements. By using the opponents own perceptions against him, the after-images are temporarily given "life" becoming disembodied but physical shadows of Yagami no Kenshin. These "shadows" along with Kenshin shift until they become translucent blurs, and attack as one. The number of "shadows" Kenshin can currently create is currently eight. The technique however is short lived as the "shadows" last long enough for a single onslaught before disappearing. This is one of Kenshin's favored techniques as it allows him to attack from multiple angles at the same time. *'Ansatsuhō - Kagerou' (暗殺蜉蝣, lit. "Assassination Method - Dragonfly"): A high level wind-based spiritual energy based technique. The technique makes use of an opponent(s) released spiritual energy, and using his own to create a difference in pressure. Kenshin will lead his opponents in a spiral pattern, while giving off an opposing aura of high or low pressure to create an interweaving spiral of different pressure. Upon reaching the apex of the spiral, Kenshin pours his spiritual energy in a corkscrew that forces the revolving currents to suddenly rise into the air where the spiritual pressure from the battle forms a destructive tornado, where opponents are uplifted, and buffeted by the powerful winds. The size and power of the tornado formed depends upon the pressure difference between the high and low pressure wind currents, the amount of spiritual pressure present in that wind and the number of revolutions in the spiral pattern that were completed before the user created the tornado. The tornado will also continue to feed off of any spiritual energy being emitted by the fighters within it, which will further increase its strength if those fighters release more of their spiritual energy. Because this technique uses the opponent’s own spiritual power against them, its power is directly proportional to the strength of the opponents whose spiritual pressure was used to form it. While difficult to pull off, it is one of Yagami no Kenshin's most powerful techniques as its power rivals that of "Hado #96 Ittō Kasō", and depending on the number of revolutions, and the difference between the levels of their spiritual energy, the attack can double or even triple in power. Master Beguiler and Manipulator: Arguably Yagami no Kenshin's greatest skill is his mastery in the arts of beguile and subterfuge and his genius-intellect. He has continously infiltrated Soul Society, under various guises, intermingling with Plus's in Rukongai, students at the academy, his fellow Shinigami officers, and even the Captains of Soul Society. While there may have been those who grasped the fact that he has such skill, none have been able to truly discern his real persona. He can effortlessly shift from one persona to the next, depending on the person and situation as necessary. His genius-level understanding of human nature was such that he gained the interest of both Captain Aizen and later Soifon before he became Lieutenant. He is extremely skilled at manipulating those around him, utilizing truths, half-truths and carefully placed lies to confuse, misdirect and change the very perceptions of reality of those around him. In his battle against Haru Nakamaru, he was able to manipulate the latter into progressively using his strongest attacks, only to counter them, and forcing him to eventually flee. His ability has allowed him to gain great insights into the inner workings of both the Human World, Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo. He is known to be privy to information known by only a few, and even information considered lost by Soul Society. He is well versed in the history of all the known dimensions, making masterful use of his knowledge to further manipulate those around him. In Master Strategist and Tactician: As a master beguiler, Yagami no Kenshin possesses a vast wealth of knowledge in psychology, history, tactics and strategy. He can create even complex strategies very quickly, and his tactical genius allows him to adjust his plans as necessary when carrying them out. His unique abilities make him an extremely adaptable opponent, able to analyze, predict and counteract the attacks and movements of those around him with frightening ease. Evident by his previous two persona's, he has gained an in depth understanding of the entire echelon of Soul Society, from its disgruntled souls in Rukongai to its illustrious nobility and Chamber of 46. Yagami no Kenshin was able to do all that was necessary to secure his place in the Royal Guard, the highest circle of power in all of Soul Society. Even more impressive is that his exploits remain completely unnoticed. *'Master Tracker:' Kenshin has also demonstrated to be extremely skilled in tracking his opponents. He was able to follow and find Haru twice, as well as Hiroya Ginkarei, despite the both having eluded Soul Society for centuries. Kido Expert: As a Zanpakutou, whose function and purpose is to literally be the vehicle of which a Shinigami focuses their power, Yagami no Kenshin is an accomplished practitioner of Kido, though by no means a master. Like his Hand-to-hand combat skills, his Kido too has suffered in lieu of his progression in swordsmanship. Kenshin skill is not to be confused with lack of knowledge or understanding. With his ability to read the nature of any ability displayed before him, as well as the memories of those around him, he has amassed a considerable wealth of knowledge in the Kido arts. However his skill in actually using them is only of expert level. Kenshin prefers the use of destructive magic, and is able to weave together multiple spells very quickly and in quick succession. However he seems to specialize at least in knowledge wise for Bakudo ("Way of Binding"). The reason is two-fold, first most defensive are generally in effect long before Kenshin is able to see them and thus make use of his "Mugen Kuusou" therefore learning them through first-hand experience became a necessity, in addition to the fact that he has infiltrated Soul Society it was imperative that he learn how to bypass them at his leisure. Secondly, due to the unique nature of his powers, destructive spells naturally came easy him, as his abilities allow him to virtually "copy" the witnessed spell. However even with his abilities, this method is far from perfect, often requiring short intervals of personal practice before use. Enhanced Spiritual Awareness: Like other spiritually aware beings Yagami no Kenshin able to sense spiritual power. His senses extend for vast distances, and from a single glance can accurately tell how powerful an opponent is. Sensing spiritual energy seems to be thermal-based for Yagami no Kenshin. Plus's and Shinigami tend to have a "warmer" reiryoku signatures, with more powerful shinigami having proportional levels to their strength ie the more reiatsu present the hotter and greater the distance they can be felt away from. Hollows however have "colder" reiryoku signatures with the same proportions to their strength. Individual reiryoku differ based on other factors; flow, intensity (humid or dry), centralized or wider areas of concentration, each characteristic having its own unique variations that he is easily able to sort through individual signatures. Before he increased his skills as a Captain, Kenshin had trouble sorting through multiple reiryoku signature's, especially if there was a powerful one nearby, which would mask any nearby presence. But he has since refined this technique by detecting the subtle differences as though noting the "blots" and "fluctuations" indicating another presence. Kenshin has become quite skilled at this that he is able to analyze such small changes in their reiatsu, that he can read his opponents emotions, and on a rudimentary level predict their actions. This aspect is especially useful in the field of battle, where it allows him to more easily recognize their attack patterns, movements and abilities. Stats Kenshin Yagami is an Aizen-Class Character﻿. Grandmaster Swordsmanship :"Tenjō Tenge Yuiga Dokuson," Kenshin's words were barely a whisper in the biting winds, his haori flapping wildly about him. "I alone am supreme on Heaven and Earth." Grandmaster Swordsmanship Specialist: Kenshin has achieved the pinnacle of swordsmanship, possessing such masterful skill with the blade, that no other his said to surpass his skill. He combines lightning fast precision strikes, with fluidity and grace, moving throughout the battle in a dance of death. Kenshin practices an ever-evolving style of combat, growing more refined with each battle, as more memories are read, allowing him to efficiently improve upon his fighting prowess in little time. He has proven himself an extremely deadly combatant, pressuring opponents such as Haru and Hiroya into utilizing their strongest abilities against him, while he relied almost entirely on his sword skills. Preferring an omni-directional offensive strategy, Kenshin strikes an opponent from various angle's, using his immense speed to maintain constant movement, and put his opponent on the defensive against the onslaught of his attacks. This skill is brought about by his extraordinarily unique style of swordplay that is said to be constantly evolving, as he continues to analyze, and discern the weaknesses of the abilities of his opponent. During battle, his skills will instinctually adapt to his opponent, as the true extent of his power awakens. This transition is represented in five methods, each referencing a different phase of the moon, and with each phase, Kenshin's Zanpakutou unlocks a growing array of abilities. Upon reaching the "Full Moon", Kenshin will be able to unlock the full potential of his Bankai. Mizakuzki no Naga (三日月の流, lit. "Flowing New Moon"): The new moon symbolizes the origin, without shape or form under the midnight sky. The position of the moon, and even its features remain obscured until first light shines upon it. Kenshin's ability to read his opponents memories increases, allowing him to choose any form known to his opponent. The form is purely physical, offering no other benefits, however this allows Kenshin to take the shape of loved ones or those very closely associated with his opponent. And the more an opponent interact withs Kenshin, the greater the volume and more clear the memories he has read becomes. This feedback cycle can lead to Kenshin discovering detailed information about a person, as they unintentionally reveal themselves. There is no secret he cannot uncover, for his is an ability that reveals all truths. Sengetsu no Naga (繊月の流, lit. "Flowing Crescent Moon"): Hangetsu no Naga (半月の流, lit. "Flowing Bispected Moon"): Totsugetsu no Naga (凸月の流, lit. "Flowing Gibbous Moon"): Mangetsu no Naga (満月流, lit. "Flowing Full Moon"): *'Bankai - Second Stage:' Kenshin is able to unlock and utilize the full extent of his Bankai. Sword Techniques Hitotsume: Nadegiri (一つ目・撫で斬り, "The First: Killing Stroke"): This basic technique allows for a precision cut of extreme force and speed, it can casually slice through large, multi-story high opponents protected by steel skin. The opponent can be killed with one swift slash so precise, that they aren't even aware of until after it has taken place. Sokuchiken (促地劔, "Fast, Slow, Sword"): Another high level assassination technique, that allows Kenshin to control the length and flexiblity of the blade portion of his Zanpakutou. The sword length can be extended to roughly four or five times its normal length, and can bend with snake-like movements. It is an extremely deadly assassination technique, though after the initial surprise this technique loses some of its effectiveness. Hakutou Kaigan (薄刀開眼, "Thin Sword, Eye Opening Truth"): A high level spiritual pressure emission technique, wherein spiritual energy is compressed on the edge of the blade, and during the course of the swing is released, unleashing a deadly slicing wave of spiritual pressure. The attack manifests as a shimmering crescent shaped wave no thicker than the width of Kenshin's blade. Hakutou Kaigan is capable of cutting through nearly any material and possesses significant range. Zanpakutou Yagami no Kenshin (夜神の謙信, lit. "Modest Truth of the Night God") in his sealed state appears as a standard katana with a circular guard, black handle and sheath. Shikai: Its release command is "Three folds truth - all things are void, all things are temporary, all things are in a middle state between these two". :Shikai Special Ability: In its shikai state Yagami no Kenshin appears as a smaller blade, with a white sheath and hilt. The crossguard is circular with an inner gold and outer steel black floral pattern. The blade itself is a beautiful translucent sapphire blue, so fine and thin as if it were glass. The blade length is longer than a wakazashi but smaller than a standard length tachi. Yagami no Kenshin possesses the unique ability to read and discern the "truth" of all things in the world. *'Mugen Kuusou' (無辺空想, lit. "Infinite Vision"): Yagami no Kenshin possesses the unique ability to instantly "read" and determine the nature of any power or ability displayed before it, including all of its strengths and weaknesses. Yagami no Kenshin's understanding of the power is limited by his intelligence and understanding of spiritual nature, though given his intelligence and knowledge he has accumulated such occurances are rare. *'Genzoumetsu' (幻像滅, lit. "Destruction of Illusions"): One of Yagami no Kenshin primary capabilities is the "neutralization of power", giving it the ability to instantly negate and destroy any supernatural effect that comes into contact with its blade, the actual effect breaking apart like shattered glass. Yagami no Kenshin does this by severing the connection between "will" from "spiritual energy", and then consuming the aforementioned freed spiritual energy. Excess energy is redirected back into the effect which is what causes the shattering display. This function of Yagami no Kenshin is what allows Kenshin to unlock the second stage of his Bankai, which requires a monstrous amount of spiritual energy. However in order to sever the connection it must first be recognized and therefore "read" before through the use of "Mugen Kuusou". Abilities Yagami no Kenshin has not seen before cannot be destroyed, though modifications or variants of existing powers that have been read can still be negated as they originate from the same "source". Consequently this also renders Yagami no Kenshin immune to the effects of illusions. *'Sezokuteki Kuusou' (世俗的空想, lit. "Wordly Vision"): This ability allows Yagami no Kenshin to "read" the memories of people around him. This power once active is uncontrollable, meaning it reads the memories of everyone within the vicinity or those currently "seeing" Yagami no Kenshin. When another entity looks at Yagami no Kenshin, they are actually ignoring his existence, and instead seeing a projection of their own memories, and personalities of those significant to them or perhaps even reflection of themselves. Thus his very appearance and personality are influenced by these "projections". This ability is one Yagami no Kenshin has very little control over. Regardless of his power or ability, Yagami no Kenshin is a slave to the imagination of those around him, and his attempts to become his own person have attributed greatly to his own development. However this power is not absolute. While Kenshin is able to read the memories of nearly everyone within the vicinity, actually calling upon such memories is difficult, like trying to recall a distant dream. He can discern images, people, and at times feelings, but in not in its entirety. However in battle, this ability proves most useful, allowing him to detect when others are lying, and gain greater insight on the use of their own abilities. *'Kinzoku Kuusou' (金属空想, lit. "Metallurgy Vision"): Lastly Yagami no Kenshin can "read" the memories of any object he touches in a similar manner to psychometry. However there are restrictions. The object in question cannot be currently wielded or in possession of another. It cannot be currently touching another person (this makes touching buildings and other populated structures useless) as it messes with his reading. The name of this power refers to the fact that most "objects" are ones created, most notably by man. Bankai: Zeshin Mangetsu Hansei (絶真鏡反省 - 月食, lit. "Absolute Truth Full Moon Reflection") Kenshin's Bankai amplifies the power and scope of his Shikai abilities, as well as granting access to new techniques. The concepts of his Shikai evolve from merely reading or seeing visions of the truth, to now being able to connect directly with, and resonate with it. :Spiritual Power: Going beyond simply "reading" memories, Sezokuteki Kuusou causes Kenshin's spiritual power to resonate at the natural spiritual frequency of the world around him. This ability enhances his spiritual power to near "limitless" levels, that concepts such as "quality" or "quantity" become meaningless to him, therefore no such descriptor exists to distinguish between them. In this state Kenshin's draws power directly from the world around him, though his capacity at any one time remains largely the same. The difference between his spiritual power and that of another is irrelevant and is indistinguishable from the world itself, thus his spiritual power cannot be sensed, though it is often confused with him attaining a "plane of higher power" where opponents simply cannot sense his spiritual energy due to the difference between them. While the end result similar, the fundamentals of his power remain very different. However while his reserve is no longer finite, he can still pump only so much into his techniques. :Power Augmentation: Because Kenshin must rely almost entirely on his physical skills, he is free to channel the near entirety of his spiritual power into augmenting his physical abilities, exponentially increasing their potency. :*'Hyper-Speed Combat:' With his body now a conduit for pure spiritual power, Kenshin's movements increase explosively, inciting often violent side effects with a resounding "boom" much like Sonido in the surrounding area. This speed is so great that it also augments his Bakushukuchi, where it truly lives up to its name, as earth and the very air itself detonate upon his movements destroying earth, and creating shockwaves. :*'Augmented Strength:' While in his Bankai state, Kenshin's formidable strength is multiplied several times to incredibly destructive levels. The sheer phenomenal strength of his attacks is immense, causing widespread destruction in the mere wake of a single slash. Due to lack of use, it is currently unknown just how powerful Kenshin's strength becomes while in this state. :*'Augmented Endurance:' Kenshin's near infinite supply of spiritual energy allows him to fight at peak strength for extended periods of time. It is currently unknown how long Kenshin could fight for, as most battles requiring his Bankai rarely last long enough for it to matter. :*'Augmented Durability:' His durability is amplified to extreme levels, as his body compresses the immense spiritual power within his body. While the extent of this ability hasn't been shown it is known to have similar properties to the Hierro, Arrancar possesses, allowing him to survive unscathed from powerful explosions, and his skin is more than capable of deflecting attacks from Zanpakutou and demon magic with no visible damage. :Zejitsukai (絶実天地, lit. "Absolute Reality Field"): While in his Bankai state, Kenshin involuntarily emits an invisible field within the area of his reiatsu that interfere's with all supernatural affects. It is not as quite as potent as his Genzoumetsu as it does not negate them entirely, however their effectiveness is severely reduced. Combined with his augmented strength and durability, Kenshin is capable of shrugging off even them most fatal of attacks, and unique abilities deployed by Zanpakutou or demon magic. However as a side effect, Kenshin is unable to make use of any Kido while in this state without suffering major internal and external damage as the field apparently functions both ways. External supernatural effects entering it are reduced in power once they enter the barrier, though in Kenshin's case, his "soul" is considered the origin and his outer shell or skin is the horizon before the barrier. Any magic he casts wouldn't get more than a few feet from him before dissipating, while he would suffer most if not all of the damage. :*'Zekkai' (絶界, lit. "Absolute Boundary"): By using his Genzoumetsu to amplify the power of his Zejitsukai Kenshin is capable of producing a nigh impenetrable dome-shaped barrier around himself. The barrier functions similarly to Genzoumetsu, in that it negates supernatural affects that come into contact with itself, however the barrier cannot block physical attacks from a physical source (such as those from sword), nor does it hedge out creatures or objects. It is best used against long-range attacks or ones encompassing an area of effect. However while the barrier shares the same properties as Genzoumetsu it is not as the name suggests absolute, as the larger the area, the less potent the effects of Genzoumetsu become. Also a strong enough force is capable of blowing through it, though it would likely need to be from an empowered source such as a Bankai or other similar effect with great explosive or concussive force. :Genzoujikai (幻像自壊, lit. "Illusion Disintegration"): The destructive nature of Genzoumetsu is greatly augmented to the point that a single cut can cause supernatural affects to erode away until nothing is left. This power resonates in a thin vibrating field around his blade, allowing Kenshin to destroy even intangible effects such as abilities that manipulate the flow of time, or ones that alter reality. This attack is incredibly potent preventing high-speed regeneration, as its nature instead causes the limb to instead rot away as its own spiritual energy is stripped away spiritron by spirirton, unless said regeneration is stopped. This ability also seems to possess similar properties of the infamous Seele Schneider as it loosen's the spiritual particles on an opponent, causing them to expend greater and greater amounts of energy for their attacks and abilities. Bankai Second Stage: Zeshin Mangetsu Hansei - Gesshoku (絶真鏡反省 - 月食, lit. "Absolute Truth Full Moon Reflection - Lunar Eclispe") is the second stage of Kenshin's Bankai. Due to its overwhelming levels of power, in order to unlock it, Kenshin must first go through a series of phases, wherein his body acclimates itself to the expansion of his spiritual core which allows him to achieve this second level. *'Bankai Second Stage Special Ability:' Not Yet Revealed. Quotes *(To Haru Nakamaru) "Sin? Monster? They are Illusions Haru...nothing more. Your own prevent you from seeing the world as it truly is. You are like a child, anxiously grasping for that which is beyond ones reach. You have suffered, and now wish the entire world to suffer as you do. How pathetic. It appears I was right all along. Aizen is clearly superior. But that doesnt make you any less dangerous. A deluded fool you may be...but power you still possess. A dangerous combination." 'A Transient Being' Amongst Zanpakutou Spirits, I am an inherently unique being that exists as my own entity and without a Shinigami master. However...no fortune is without its price. My freedom came with great sacrifice, none of which I had willingly made. There was a time, when I was like any other spirit, bound but content to serve my master to the utmost of my abilities. He was an interesting Shinigami, a man of contradictions, reckless, yet that nature always seemed to carry a hint of purpose, and control. No..he was simply...without fear. But at times, I wish he had been fearful. Nothing is truly eternal, death awaits us all, it is just a matter of how and when. But for my master, it had come doing what he loved most. Battle. He thrived in it, living for those moments, but never was he disillusioned with the world. He took the time to learn all he could...a pastime we both enjoyed. That was a time when things were...simpler, when the world wasn't so grey. But ultimately he could not best the inevitability of death. To understand how I came to be, one must first know of the nature between a Zanpakutou and its master. Shinigami are akin to a smith and his furnace. They provide the home, the foundation, and the fuel necessary to give birth and forge their blades - the Zanpakutou. And like any blade we must be tended to, taken care of, and mended when necessary. Our relationship goes beyond master and servant. It is more intimate than any physical relationship a Shinigami could possibly have. Its very nature is symbiotic. They provide the foundation, but we are the building blocks. And the process repeats itself in an endless cycle. To grow stronger, they must depend on us, and in turn, we must depend on them to provide for our own power. We remain in harmony, resonating with each other, the ebb and flow of our individual personalities, and our spiritual power intertwined. This is known as the release states. When our synchronization reaches its peak, we become one mind, one being, manifested as Bankai. It was in that one moment, when our minds, and very power had was no longer seperate that he left this coil of life. I had been drawn out as apart of the release and in the instant of his death, his core, his every essence, become my own. It wasn't true freedom. But I had everything I needed to survive. I became...my own source of power, in of itself, both the fuel and the fire. But I am still not complete. I may now possess the core, but I am without foundation. And due to the nature of my own powers, it is why the perceptions of those around, constantly change me. In some way, they become the blueprint of my structure. Thus I have spent the better part of over five centuries, creating persona after persona, all in an attempt to manipulate those around me, to perceiving a foundation, of my choosing. Success however, is intermittent at best. Instinctually I know that I will never find peace...not until I find another master. But it cannot be one with a core...and since no such Shinigami exists, then my search will remain eternal. And so I remain a transient being. Behind the Scenes *Yagami no Kenshin's theme song is Bleach Movie 2 OST - Treachery. *Yagami no Kenshin's Shikai is a metaphor of its name - Modest truth of the Night God. The "Night God" in japanese mythology is Tsukuyomi ("God of the Moon"). As the moon is often associated with lunacy or illusions, Yagami no Kenshin's power is the ability to see the truth and break any illusion. It is also rather ironic that its primary ability is to destroy illusions yet Yagami no Kenshin's appearance and personality is determined by the dreams and imagination of those around him. *The image for Yagami no Kenshin's shikai is the sword Hakutou Hari from Katanagatari. Along with that, Bakushukuchi, Sokuchiken, and Hakutou Kaigan are all the signature techniques of Sabi Hakuhei from the same series. *Yagami no Kenshin's Shikai is heavily influenced by the character Rinne Higaki from the series Katanagatari, as well as Toma Kamijo's "Imagine Breaker" from To Aru Majutsu no Index. *Yagami no Kenshin's assassination techniques are all named after japanese insects. The known Onmitsu technique "Utsumei" references the way a Cicade molts, therefore an insect theme was used for his techniques as well. *Ansatsuhou - Kagerou is a modification of the technique "Hiryu Shoten Ha" used by the character Ranma in the series Ranma 1/2 and both are considered the users strongest techniques. *Yagami no Kenshin's very existence is a strange one, and instead of simplying explaining it via his history, I felt it would be more profound were it told through his words. The excerpt "A Transient Being" reveals much regarding Kenshin's mindset. Category:Illuminate Void Category:Royal Guard Category:Male Category:Zanpakuto Spirit Category:Fanon Character